


D.I.V.O.R.C.E. - the DVD Extra

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, Jealousy, Married Couple, Married Sex, Punishment, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliché of the week continues to involve an AU where the Doctor is an aging rocker who stupidly strayed from his wife Donna but now has to be punished before she’ll take him back permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** no plot, no character development, just pure smut of the slightly kinky kind.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own the very nice daydreams this gave me but nothing beyond that.  
>  **A/N:** many thanks to [mirthfulwoman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfulwoman/pseuds/mirthfulwoman) for the direction this went and for encouraging me to actually post this.  
>  **A/N2:** this continues on from [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2686250/chapters/6939134), but you can get away with not reading it all.

The Doctor stood nervously within their old bedroom. This was it, his first proper night back home and he was allowed to stay as long as she permitted it. In the corner sat his suitcase, still unpacked and likely to remain so until he believed she had truly forgiven his stupidity. In that respect she would always be his superior, because he knew his own jealousy would never have been so lenient. He gulped down his anxiety and began to disrobe, slowly taking his time to remove first his tie and then his shirt.

Once down to his boxer shorts his eyes flitted towards the door. Where was she? She should have returned from the bathroom by now. Had Ben come out of his room and discovered her before she could even get back to him waiting patiently? Fortunately Jenny had gone back to Cambridge to join her friends so he’d warned Ben earlier that he would need to use his headphones, but you never know… 

In that instant the Doctor wished she’d opted to use the en suite instead of the main family bathroom in order to bathe. As he stepped closer to investigate, the door swept open and Donna posed within the doorframe. His breath immediately caught in his throat, causing him to lightly pant. 

“What do you think?” she asked him in sultry tones, moving those long lean legs of hers nearer as she did so.

Unable to resist the gesture, he took a step nearer to hungrily drink in the seductive sight of her. She was clad in a black brocade basque that had a leather-effect body belt and trim, adorned with little steel buckle closures in strategic places and a tiny pocket holding a chain. There were even black matching suspenders, silk knickers, and the ultimate turn on: black silk stockings.

  
  
corset sold by [The Burgandy Boudoir](http://www.theburgandyboudoir.com/Steampunk-Corset_p_540.html)  


“Oh Donna,” he gasped out at such an empowering sight. It was definitely an outfit to punish someone in. No other coherent thought could make it out of his head yet. “You wore stockings!” he declared with delight as his eyes travelled downwards.

“Perhaps I should have got you to wear them,” she pondered, smiling at him in that mischievous way that always got his blood racing. “Next time, eh?”

“Whatever you want,” he agreed.

“Yes, it will be,” she stated, and prodded him in the chest with a well-manicured fingernail. “I am here to re-stake my claim on you and your body. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes Donna.” He nodded his head to add weight to his answer, and then waited to see what else she would request. 

“You are aware how angry I am with you, aren’t you?” she tried to clarify.

Again he nodded. “I need to be punished severely for what I put you through.”

Something within her was still wary. “Before I start properly, are we clear about the rules in place here?”

He gazed at her with determination. “Yes,” he hoarsely agreed. “I am not to let any more stupid and infantile comments come out of my mouth as if I’m suffering some sort of relationship Tourette’s syndrome, otherwise a sock will be stuffed down my throat.” He waited for her nod to continue. Good, he had got that bit right. “I will stop pretending that I need some flighty young girl to satisfy my needs. I will prove instead that I love and adore you and only you. For my previous sins, I give myself willingly to you; to whatever you desire.” 

That satisfied her fears, and she felt herself relax. “That’s just what I want to hear,” she purred, trailing a fingertip delicately across his collarbone and along his shoulder blades as she circumnavigated his body; inspecting him as she did so with appreciation. “You’ve been a very bad boy and you need to be punished for your misdemeanours, for making me hate you.”

Her hand then dipped low and she cupped him possessively through his boxer shorts; pleased when he didn’t wince. In fact he grew within her tender touch, hardening the more she caressed him.

Her perfume was a heady mixture for his senses, and he loved it. “Very bad,” he accepted. “Too bad to be allowed to touch you.”

“I know,” she whispered into his ear, causing her hot breath to leave a trail of goose-bumps on his skin, and he shuddered with desire. “Do you want to touch me, John?” she continued to breathily torment him. “How much do you want to?”

His eyes involuntarily went straight to the swell of her breasts as they formed delightful orbs above the top of the basque. “I really want to taste you.”

“Oh, you will,” she promised. “Every inch of me before you are completely done. But you must be punished properly before you get your reward.” With that, she nipped his earlobe, and he squirmed. “That wasn’t it, by the way. I first have to remove these.” Her hand smoothed down his back and beneath the elastic of his boxers, until her hand could take a firm grip on his bottom. “This is where I think we will start.”

He let out a small groan before asking, “Where do you want me?”

“Let’s move you over to the bed,” she suggested. “But first, we need to get rid of these.” She then squatted down to remove his boxers, leaving him completely bare and vulnerable to her sight. “What do we have here?” she wondered, deliberately blowing her breath on to his cock. “He still looks very sad. We’ll have to rectify that, won’t we?”

As he watched, she stuck out her tongue and moved nearer as though she was going to lick him, but at the last second she stopped. “Please,” he begged.

But she shook her head. “Not yet,” she answered, teasing him with her fingertip as she touched him with a small caress. “Go and kneel by the bed,” she ordered, standing to look him in the eye. “Can you guess what’s coming next?”

“Well, I’m hoping it will be me,” he admitted with a sly grin, “but I suspect it will be you.”

Her eyes twinkled in merriment. “Good boy. Right answer, so I won’t be too harsh with you.”

“But you will be thorough,” he sought to confirm.

“Oh yes,” she acknowledged, picking up a slipper. “Lean on the bed; you know what to do.”

He certainly did, and had been looking forward to this. It may be an old hangover from his private education, but Donna had always been tolerant about it. Going down onto his knees, he rested his chest on top of the bedcover. “I’m ready when you are.”

Immediately he was struck hard on the bottom; his left cheek, to be more precise. She put all her weight into the actions, causing another blow to land, on the other side this time. The Doctor gritted his teeth against the agony and the ecstasy. Two more blows landed. Venting her anger, two more blows were struck. The sting flared through his body, but it still wasn’t enough to cleanse him of his guilt.

“Again?” she asked as he let out a whimper.

“Again, please,” he confirmed.

“No,” she denied him, having had enough of dealing his corporal punishment. “You enjoy all that posh masochism stuff far too much. This is about pleasing me, not you.”

“Very well,” he acquiesced, biting down on his disappointment. It was true; she only normally carried out such acts because he wanted it rather than it doing anything for her desire. In fact it tended to deflate her arousal; but this time she had done well by using her anger about his cheating behaviour. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

“In that case,” she demanded, grabbing hold of a handful of his hair, “it’s time these stockings were removed. Don’t you think?”

Oh, he knew where this one was leading, and he willingly reached out to perform the act. Moving as slowly as he could, he expertly unclipped the stocking top of her left leg, rolled the silk down her leg and followed its path with his lips, aiming to kiss every inch in worship. Each toe gained its own individual kiss as he removed the stocking from her foot; adding in a loving caress to the sole. She smelt divine! No doubt she had bathed extremely carefully and used an exquisite body lotion. Looking up to double check she was pleased, he undid the second stocking and carried out the same actions, but this time he added in an intimate touch to the gusset of her knickers before continuing with his downward worshipping. 

“Shall I remove something else?” he asked from his perch at her bare feet.

Giving him a faint nod, she said, “Surprise me.” 

Needing no further encouragement, he took hold of both her hips in order to press his lips just above the elastic of her knickers; gradually nudging it down with his nose as he continued to place small kisses on her flesh. He moved his fingers to peel down the thin shreds of elastic sitting on her hips so that her knickers slowly descended towards her thighs, and his mouth reached his goal. His warm breath on her intimate skin sent a delicious thrill through her body, but his access was restricted.

Unfortunately it took him some moments to realise this, so she lightly thumped the side of his head. “What?” he queried; distracted from his task, and obviously in a world of his own. 

“Do I have to tell you everything?” she grumbled.

She regretted it because she then had to instantly hang onto him to avoid falling flat on her face as he plunged his tongue in further. Grabbing handfuls of his hair helped her to keep her balance, but their position was far from ideal.

Finally he seemed to comprehend this too, because he bodily lifted her towards the bed, landing with the grace of a sack of potatoes, with almost all of her torso on the covers. Not that he seemed to mind in the slightest, because he swiftly discarded her knickers and widened her legs so that he could properly latch onto the enticing sight before him. Not knowing what to do with her feet, since she couldn’t quite reach the edge of the bed with them, she settled for resting against his shoulders. Only then could she fully appreciate him nibbling, sucking and licking her clit with joyous abandon. 

Embedding her fingers into his hair until her nails scraped across his scalp, she cried out in ecstasy. That talented tongue of his continued to treat her clit like a delicious swirl of ice cream until, with a deep throaty moan, she shuddered and jerked her completion.

With one long, last lick up between her folds, he sat back with some satisfaction; eager to see what else she wanted him to do.

“You still don’t think I’ve punished you enough, do you?” she suddenly asked.

“No,” he admitted. “Nowhere near enough what I deserve.”

“You are one sick little puppy,” she commented as she stood to retrieve something out of a chest of drawers. Rifling through the contents, from beneath a flat box of jewellery, she brought out a familiar looking set of handcuffs. “I suppose you want me to use these.”

He eagerly nodded.

“Go on then, up you pop onto the bed.” She watched him clamber on and then ordered, “Further up than that. If we’re going to use these things then we might as well do it properly otherwise it’d be a waste of such quality.”

  
  
manip by [satiaentreri](satiaentreri.tumbr.com)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** any artwork not credited to someone else is mine.

“Erm, what did you have in mind?” the Doctor cautiously queried as Donna snapped one metal cuff onto his wrist before wrapping around the bedframe to click it shut on his other one and pocketing the key. Panic suddenly gripped him. “Are you going to walk away and just leave me here?”

“Tempting as that is,” she smirked, “no, I won’t do that this time. While I think to ask, did you tell HER about this sort of thing?”

Remorse made him look away. “No, I never mentioned anything.”

“So she was totally in the dark about your guilty, dirty little secrets. Hmm. Who’d have thought?” Something then occurred to her as she leaned away. “What about Roderick and Piers, since you shared the same school as them. Are they as into all this as well?”

“Probably,” he slowly and warily confirmed. “Why?”

Now this was interesting. “It’s just… I might have ended up doing this with them too. You know, if I’d gone the Chiswick bike route as I extended my harem.” The expression on his face turned thunderous; he did not like this idea at all! So she continued to taunt him, like you do. “I could have had them chained up to my bedstead, all ready and waiting for me to smack their aristocratic little behinds. How wizard! And you would have been with Miss Prissypants, pretending you didn’t want to be whacked. Can you imagine Roderick’s face if I did this…?” She reached out a hand to smooth over and then pinch his reddened skin.

He whelped in pain. “You would never get within six inches of doing that to him!” he spat out.

“If we were divorced as you asked, you wouldn’t care, you told me,” she reminded him. “I’d have been free to torture any man I know like this.” That hand of hers gave his balls a faint squeeze.

“No!” he spluttered. “There would be no touching him like that, do you hear me?!”

“But you just said Roderick would have loved it,” she pretended to whine, adding in a pout, and deliberately leaned closer. “And I could have had enjoyed him in every way possible. But then I’d possibly have bedded Peter first. He is such a physical man; just think how powerful he must be during sex.” 

“Donna!” the Doctor cried out before whimpering. “He could never love you like I do,” he declared.

“You mean dishonestly, by chasing after girls behind my back, forgetting that I was aware of every simpering detail,” she flung at him. “No, you’re right, because Peter has never lied to me, not once, about the women he pursues for sexual conquests in the hope he will one day mend his broken heart. That’s why I love him so much.”

There was the sharp clang on metal on metal as the Doctor tried to break free from his bonds. Blind fury ripped through him. “I’ll kill him! I’ll break every fucking bone in his body for daring to lay a single finger on you!”

“No you won’t!” she sternly told him, pressing him back down onto the bed beneath her as she straddled his hips. “You will do nothing of the sort. Instead you will take your punishment like a good little boy.”

“My punishment?” he echoed as he remembered her reason for goading him so. “I’ll be good,” he readily promised.

“Yes, you will,” she clarified, “each and every time if necessary. Because I swear, if you harm my friend, in any way, I shall make it my life’s mission to make you regret it till the end of your days.”

“Yes, Donna,” he gulped. When he had agreed to punishment he had not anticipated anything like this. Another indication of how selfish he had been. “I love you.” 

“Then it’s a good job I like you,” she retorted, and tipped forward to kiss him.

The added touch of her full breasts brushing against his chest caused him to groan with delight as he eagerly returned the kiss. _You feel so deliciously wet against my cock,_ he pushed at her. 

_Have you got one? I’d have never have noticed unless you’d told me,_ she teased. 

In retaliation, he bit at her lip as he pushed upwards. _Can you feel it now?_

 _Oh no you don’t, Time Boy,_ she chided, placing a guiding hand between them on his chest. _I’m in control here._

 _Then take me in hand; use me. Take me,_ he begged.

 _As if I would do that with you,_ she countered, _especially not like this…_ And with that she slightly lifted before nudging him into position, descending not onto him but smoothing along his length. It gained a guttural moan from him; but she quickly slapped his arm again. _Stop thrusting up! I’m doing this to you, not the other way around!_

 _I can’t help myself! I want you too much. Oh god you feel divine._

“Hang on!” Donna suddenly cried out and moved upwards and away from him.

A sob of distress of escaped his mouth. “Is this my punishment? You tease me and then fuck off?” he wondered in a small, hurt voice.

“It isn’t all about bloody you!” she spat out as her fingers sped to trace around the buckles and zip of her corset. “This thing is starting to kill me. I can’t breathe, let alone bend about.”

“I could help,” he hungrily offered. “You know… if you let me free.”

“You do realise that’d mean taking off the handcuffs,” she reminded him. “Can you cope with losing them?”

He had to think about that, but part of his anatomy was very insistent that he reconsider his previous position in the matter. “Release me,” he darkly requested.

Ooh, now this was turning into the part SHE loved. The bit when he stopped moping about and became dominant, dark and sexy. But she had to get in a last tease, so she leaned over him after the key had been grabbed from her basque pocket, accidentally on purpose thrusting her confined chest into his face. “Okay then,” she replied as she turned the tiny key in the lock.

  
  
gif posted by [gosexypics](gosexypics.tumblr.com)  


Instantly upon release his arms were around her body and his face planted within her cleavage. “Fully join with me,” he murmured from somewhere next to her skin.

Donna shook her head. “No!”

“Why not? We used to,” the Doctor reasoned as he lifted his head to stare her down. “You won’t believe me until we do.”

“That’s just it,” she hesitantly confessed. “What if we joined and you don’t really want me? I’d know exactly how little you think of me. And I can’t risk that.” Her voice broke on a sniff.

“And what if I do want you, very much,” he argued.

“Oh yeah?!” she scoffed defensively. “That’s why you ran off.”

Rolling them so that he was now on top, his dark brown eyes bore into her very soul. “I only left you because it became a mere habit living on my own. Stupidly, I mistook that for falling out of love with you; thought I needed to find someone else. But when I saw you in our office, the day I asked you for a divorce, I started to have doubts that grew stronger when we had that family meal. When those doubts set in, I fought against them, but I couldn’t resist the sight of you. Before I knew it I had fallen in love with you all over again. And that, Donna Noble, is why I know I want you and only you,” he explained, gripping hold of her hands above them on the bed. “If only you would believe me.” It was then that he pushed into her body; both physically and mentally. _See,_ he gloated. _I told you._

She had screamed with fear at the intrusion as he entered her mind, terrified that their tryst was all style and no substance, but that wasn’t what she met as they joined to become one.

  
  
gif posted by [gosexypics](gosexypics.tumblr.com)  


One body, one mind, one goal; as they moved in synch. Sliding passionately together, setting up a steady, pleasurable rhythm. All the while he held her close with soft tendrils of golden love that wrapped around to sooth her fears and excite her senses. It had been such a long time since they’d done this. All they’d had in the meantime was shared sessions of self-gratification to console themselves; and that denied knowledge no longer held sway over them. Before it had been secret longing, fantasies and lust.

But this time it was desire, arousal, reciprocation, a beckoning climax as they grasped each other ever closer. The Doctor began to pump faster, urged on by her body clasping and clawing at him to go ever deeper. _Just there! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Oahhh!_

Grunting loudly, they almost came together as he shuddered into her body, spilling seed as she joyously clenched around him. He was panting heavily, only just now noticing and feeling the long scratch marks on his back. _Beautiful woman,_ he happily groaned, _I don’t deserve you._

 _No, you don’t,_ she readily agreed, _so don’t go taking me for granted anymore._

 _I’ll try not to,_ he vowed, somewhat cheekily. _But promise you’ll knock some sense into me if I do take you for granted._

 _You’re on, mate!_ she laughed.

He couldn’t help his own burst of laughter. _I love you, but I’d better move and go wash._

Minutes later they slumped back down into the bed; entwined, sated, happy, and completely knackered.

  


~o~

Going out to the bathroom the following morning, Ben had caught the merest glimpse of his father sitting cross-legged and naked on his mother’s bed. Fortunately the Doctor had picked up the blue electric guitar that was normally propped up on a stand in the corner, thus hiding most of his bareness, and was happily thrumming the odd chord or two.

Hastily retreating back to his bedroom, Ben couldn’t help smiling as he sat himself back down next to his computer and the video chat with a friend from college. But she anxiously peered out at him.

“Ben!” she hissed, prodding a finger towards him on the screen. “Why can I hear a guitar playing?”

Ben lifted away his headphones in order to answer her properly. “It’s alright, Cath,” he assured her, beaming with delight. “That’s Dad and the Tardis. He’s not played her in quite some time, so he must be feeling really happy.”

They both listened for some seconds.

“I know that song,” she admitted with some surprise. “Your dad is good. Was he ever in a band?”

“Really?!” Ben was stunned. “I can’t believe you don’t know. Ever heard of the Time Lords?”

“Well… yeah,” she cautiously replied. “Hasn’t everyone? Mum was a massive fan; got all the albums and everything. She had a huge crush on Harkie back then. What did your dad do; roadie or something?”

It was no good, Ben had to laugh at that point. “My dad is John Noble. THE Doctor of the Time Lords.”

Her mouth moved silently as the words worked their way into her brain. “Oh my God!” she screeched. “You’re John Noble’s son!”

“Yes, I am,” he confirmed unhurriedly, trying to keep the scorn out of his voice and defy his urge to give her a slow hand clap. “Nice to meet you.”

Miffed, she mimicked hitting him across the upper arm. “Why didn’t you say?!”

Sucking in a deep breath to stop himself from sarcastically uttering a retort that could easily end their relationship, he realised that this might happen a lot more often if his dad’s music muse was back. So he dismissively shrugged. “Oh, you know.” He then mentally counted to four in wait for the next question.

“Can I have his autograph?” she expectantly wondered. 

“Not now,” he answered, mentally prising apart her fingers from where they now gripped each other tightly in prayer. “He’s a bit preoccupied. But I’ll get him to do a signed photo for you later.”

What he hadn’t anticipated was her launching herself towards him, planting a kiss on the screen. _Mum!_ he yelped in shock before relaxing.

 _What’s the problem?_ he got back.

 _Never mind, I’ve got it covered,_ he replied after some seconds, and announced to his friend Cath, “Hang on a tick. I’m going to investigate this for myself.” With that he threw off his headphones and left his room.

Across the hallway he could easily see his dad, still sitting on the bed, suddenly look up as his mother appeared in front of him. To Ben’s relief she was wearing a silk dressing gown rather than walking about nude like the other night.

“About your suitcase in the corner, John. Don’t you think you ought to unpack?” Donna queried.

The Doctor’s face lit up in realisation. “I can stay?” he gleefully wondered.

“Yes.” She nodded at him. “But to avoid complications you’re still on probation.”

“Of course,” he conceded, placing the guitar aside and moving to stand. “But nevertheless, I’m happy to stay with you, Donna Noble,” he declared, opening his arms to hug her close. “Back where I belong.”

“Too right it is,” she reminded him, giving his ribs a small prod with her finger. “So don’t forget it.”

“Forget I love the most beautiful woman in the world?!” he scoffed. “Never again!” And with that he sweetly kissed her. “I love you and hopefully you can learn to love me too… the saying it bit,” he sincerely worded, “because I want to deserve you.”

In response, Donna kissed him back fervently and, as if she was aware Ben was watching, she kicked the bedroom door closed behind her.

 _Nice one, Mum,_ Ben cheered, and then happily returned to his computer.

  
  
gif by [dunderklumpen](dunderklumpen.tumblr.com)  



End file.
